The Lucky One
by shortiix3
Summary: Is Nastu starting to get some feelings for our favourite celestial mage? But isn't Lucy with Gray. Gray x Lucy Sequel to What's What
1. Hidden Feelings

**Sequel to: What's What?**

**Summary** Is Natsu starting to get some feelings for our favourite celestial mage or what? Gray and Lucy are still going strong together, and had never been happier. Hearts are broken, tears are made, smiles are formed, jealousy appears, arguments are created and everything is a tornado of emotion. This story will most likely be about the Fairy Tail member's feelings towards each other.

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy - Fluff JellalxErza, GajeelxLevy, HappyxCharle, ElfmanxEvergreen, FreedxMirajane, AlzackxBisca, NatsuxLisanna

**Disclaimer **Why would I own it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Hidden Feelings<strong>

* * *

><p>All week Natsu was bothering Lucy about <em>it.<em>

Lucy was quite patient when it came to Natsu, but now that it had been a week and he still hadn't stopped she just wanted to kill him. Though stopping her from doing so was Gray. Gray, of all people? What the heck Gray. Let her kill him.

"It's not worth it Lucy." Gray yelled as Lucy tried to get out of Gray's grasp.

"Lemme go Gray! He has to die. He destroyed my new edition of 'Hush Hush' just because he wanted to tell me what bloody sex is! I mean seriously he talks about it like its normal!" Lucy was angry, more than angry she was like furious.

(**Note: **Hush Hush, by Becca Fitzpatrick. This is my favourite book)

"Yes! I saw but you don't need to kill him. You'll regret it if you do something bad to him." Gray held her in his arms tightly. Lucy struggled to get out.

Natsu was running around like a madman trying to find somewhere to hide. Happy was flying beside Gray laughing. Everyone else was just watching the scene out fold.

About a few more minutes Lucy gave up and shrank into Gray's hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled in.

Natsu who was hiding behind Erza because he couldn't find a better hiding spot came from behind her. "Phew! You really scared me Luce." He cackled. Erza who was next to him punched his head with quite force and he fell unconscious.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Natsu's girlfriend, Lisanna came running. She shook him but he didn't move. "Erza! You didn't have to knock him out like that."

Erza turned to Lisanna with a glare. Lisanna didn't back down but put in a glare of her own. The guild stared in awe.

"Lisanna you know that no one can beat Erza." Levy screeched. "You should just stop and apologise. He deserved it anyway."

Lisanna turned to Levy. "No he didn't! Well yes he shouldn't have destroyed Lucy's book, but he doesn't deserve a beating as well." Lisanna spat out.

Mira stared at her sister in shock. "Lisanna just apologise to Erza. This had always happened when you weren't here, even with Gray." Gray nodded.

After staring at her sister, she turned to Erza holding in her tears. "Sorry..." and she took off.

"Ah Lisanna!" Mira called after her. Elfman went as well.

"If you're a man you wouldn't make my little sister cry!" He yelled whilst running.

The others just stared as the Take Over siblings got further away from the guild. Natsu had gained conscious and was looking at everyone confused.

"Yo, what happened here?" He asked. Happy looked to him then back to the wide opened guild doors.

"Lisanna took off and Mira and Elfman went after her. She was upset that you always got hurt by Erza and she said it was wrong. Then Mira said it's fine, Natsu always gets beaten up by Erza, so does Gray... I wonder if she's okay." Happy frowned and slowly flew to where Gray was standing. He was still holding Lucy.

"Ne, Lucy? Are you okay?" Happy asked trying to peek at her face, which was nuzzled into Gray's neck.

No reply. "Lucy~!" Happy piped up. Still no reply.

"Gray! Something's wrong with Lucy." Happy cried.

"What? Hey Luce you okay?" Gray nudged her with his shoulder. She didn't say anything, only moving closer to his embrace.

Happy saw her a bit of her face while she was moving. "Lucy's sleeping!" He panicked.

"What's there to panic about Happy?" Levy asked as she walked closer to them, Gajeel and Lily behind her. Jet and Droy close by as well, but keeping their distance from Gajeel.

"Fool." Lily said. "Yeah! That's my cat!" Gajeel yelled happily. Lily rolled his eyes.

"Uh... Well Lucy never sleeps like this." Happy quickly made something up. Levy giggled at his statement.

"What? What's wrong with Luce?" Natsu demanded. "Gray! Did you hurt her?"

At those two words 'hurt her' Erza barged through with a sword. "Gray..." She glared.

Gray nervously took steps back and tripped. "E-Erza. I didn't do anything to her, why would I! Happy's just overreacting." He checked to see if Lucy was still asleep she was.

"Yeah like way!" Levy added. Lily nodded.

"Hmm, well then you should take her back home and put her in. Unless you have other things to do?" She pointed her sword to him.

Gray quickly got up. "No, nope I'm fine." And Gray hurriedly walked out of the guild.

"Lucy's quite the lucky girl, ne Erza?" Levy whispered.

"You like him, Levy! I thought you liked me- I... I mean..." Gajeel turned his face. Erza saw that his face was just like the colour of her, she pulled out a small smile. Levy just had to giggle.

"You said it Levy-san. I think Lucy-san, is really lucky." Wendy smiled while looking at the sleeping figure in Gray's arms. Even Charle showed a little smile.

Ever since Wendy and Charle joined the guild, Lucy has been the one helping them out. Wendy even sees her as a sister figure. So Charle has grown some respect for the blonde mage.

Erza just gave off a nod. "Lucy..." Natsu whispered. Happy saw the look on his face.

'_I've never seen that look. Is Natsu... jealous? But he can't be he's got Lisanna.'_ Happy thought.

* * *

><p>"Oi Natsu..." The Exceed said quietly not wanting to make him angry. That's if he was? "Natsu~…" The blue tom-cat whined.<p>

Natsu looked up to his buddy. "Wha-What Happy?"

"Are you okay? You seem down." Happy replied. Natsu took a step back.

"I-I'm fine. Why would you say that?" Natsu gave him a grin, but Happy saw that it was a fake grin.

'_Liar…'_ Happy thought frowning.

"Hey Natsu. Tomorrow I'm gonna spend time with Lucy, okay?" Natsu flinched at the name. "It's just that I haven't spent any time with Lucy."

Natsu gulped. "Ah yeah, sure; whatever you say. I'm gonna hang with Lisanna anyways so you can go out with Luce."

"Really? Thanks Natsu!" Happy beamed and flew around Natsu. "No problems…" Natsu whispered.

* * *

><p>Happy had spent the night with Lucy as well. So Natsu walked to the guild alone. Some of the guild members greeted him but he just kept walking to the bar.<p>

"Natsu!" Lisanna came to hug him. Natsu stumbled back. "Lisanna?"

"Who else silly? So what are we doing today? Hmm… Oh, where's Happy? I thought he was coming as well." Lisanna asked.

"Um… Yeah Happy said that he wanted to spend some time with Lucy. So he slept over her house." Natsu explained.

"Oh! That's okay then. He never has spent any time with her." Lisanna waved her hand. Natsu turned to see Gray with Lucy, hands laced together and Happy perched on her head.

Natsu curled his hands into fists. Jealousy? It couldn't be, could it?

"Hey Lisanna! Is Mira around?" Lucy asked happily.

"Oh no, Mira-sis and Elf-bro went out to get some things. Why what's wrong?" Lisanna jumped up.

"What? No nothing, it's just that Gray, Happy and I just want to go out to Shirotsume. Is that okay?" Lucy said.

"Yeah of course it is! I'll tell Mira-sis when she gets back then." Lisanna smiled.

Lucy nodded. "See you later then. Bye Natsu!" Lucy waved her hand. Natsu just put in a small smile.

"Later Natsu!" Happy said as he flew out of the guild, with Gray and Lucy walking behind.

Behind him Lisanna stared at him with worry. Lisanna loved Natsu, but she was getting this feeling that Natsu only loved her like a sister and nothing more.

Cana saw her worry and walked up to her. "Hey Lisanna. If you love him, let him go. If he comes back, it's meant to be." Cana gave her a gentle smile then went to sit down with Macao and Wakaba.

* * *

><p>Lucy, Gray and Happy were off to Shirotsume. Last night Gray told Lucy that he would buy her a book to replace the destroyed one that Natsu burned. When Gray told her she instantly broke out of her sorrow and hugged Gray happily. Happy was snickering at the sight, but Gray didn't mind it at all and returned the hug.<p>

The ride was quiet. Happy was sleeping on Lucy's lap, with Gray beside her sleeping as well. She ran her fingers through Happy's blue fur, while she stared at the window in deep thought.

When the trained had stopped Happy awoke and jumped up. "Aye we're here!" He yelled, waking up a still sleepy Gray in the process.

"Come on Gray!" Lucy pulled him out of the train. Gray rubbed his eyes to get them to adjust to the scenery.

They walked into the town it was a lively place just like Magnolia. There were kids running around, opened stores and town's people passing by.

"What memories, right Happy!" Lucy smiled.

"Aye! This is where we met Virgo, but back then she was a scary gorilla." Happy went into a state of horror.

"Happy, she can still transform into that." Lucy corrected.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Well Virgo has two forms; the scary gorilla form, where she grows big and scary; _a picture of Virgo in the gorilla form comes up_ and the maid-like young lady." _A picture of Virgo as a normal human comes up._ _Wow~_ (someone howls. Like in the anime ^^)

"How scary is this gorilla form?" Gray said with interest.

"It's like reallllly scary!" Happy rolled his tongues. Lucy gave him a weird look. "It's not that scary, Happy."

"Well whatever then. Now let's go to that bookstore." Gray said as he took Lucy's hand and ran.

"H-Hey!" Lucy screeched. Happy following behind by air.

They took a long time just to get to the bookstore. Lucy had already fainted in Gray's arms while he was running around dragging her behind. Happy was already out of magic to use his Aera again, so he held onto Lucy so he didn't get left behind.

Once Gray had found it the two just collapsed to the ground. Gray stared at them with a raised brow. _'What the hell?'_

"Gray, you know you could have asked for directions." Happy said as he slumped against a tired Lucy.

"Tch, we didn't need that. We got here fine." Gray said proudly, too proudly.

"Baka!" Lucy hit him on the head. "We were, wait you were running around the whole town for a good half an hour. Look now there are people watching us." Lucy gave them a cold glare and they cleared the streets. Even Happy and Gray felt shivers down their spine.

"Hmm… Okay to the bookstore!" Lucy shouted excitedly and marched into the store.

Happy and Gray exchanged looks before following the excited Lucy inside the store.

"Kyaa, what book to choose, what book to choose?" She sang oh so happily.

"Ne, Lucy. What about this one?" Happy showed her a book about fish.

Her eyes widen. "As if _cat_!" She threw a book at him.

"Wah! Lucy's gone crazy!" Happy shouted dodging the book.

Lucy sighed and went back to searching for the book that she had decided to get. Lucy took her time to find the book, while Gray and Happy were slumping on the couches like they owned the place.

"Yay! I found it. I actually found it!" Lucy hugged the book to her chest. It was the sequel to Hush Hush. It's called 'Crescendo'.

"Gray come on! Happy stop drooling!" Lucy yelled heading to the check-out.

Gray payed for the book and they went out to the park. Lucy heard Happy's stomach grumble for the 3rd time so she decided to take them to a café.

Happy obviously ordering a heap of fish and Gray just asked for shave ice. Lucy bought a cake and a milkshake. They ate in silence though no one minded. Happy was to indulged in with his fish, Gray was deep in thought and Lucy was busy reading her new book.

As they finished up and Lucy payed, they took to the train and headed back for Magnolia. The ride was once again quiet. Lucy still busy reading, Gray still had something on his mind and Happy was full from eating so he fell asleep. You could see his stomach rising and falling as he breathed.

Happy was still asleep when they arrived so Lucy carried him in her arms. Nastu greeted them at the entrance with Erza and a happy Mira.

Levy was jumping up and down when she saw the book in Lucy's hand. "It that _the_ book?" Levy said with wide eyes.

"Oh it is! It was the last one in that bookstore that we went too. I'm so lucky to have got it!" Lucy beamed.

"You have to let me read it Lu-chan!" Levy pleaded.

Lucy giggled. "When I finish it; you might have to wait awhile I read slowly went I want to get the feeling of the story." Lucy smirked.

"You got to be kidding me! Well just hurry up then!" Levy crossed her arms.

"Sure, sure." Lucy waved her hand off. Levy smiled.

"Well let's get going Luce." Gray called her over. Lucy nodded to him.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Lucy waved. The others waved back to her. Gray put his arms around her as they walked away from the guild.

'_I'll be the one to catch her, if she falls.'_ Someone with a determined face said in a low whisper.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	2. Love Is Overrated

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy - Fluff JellalxErza, GajeelxLevy, HappyxCharle, ElfmanxEvergreen, FreedxMirajane, AlzackxBisca, NatsuxLisanna

**Disclaimer **Why would I own it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Love Is Overrated<strong>

* * *

><p>The Guild was unusually different. There would usually be brawls going around but today it looked like it was more peaceful and just less… it was just different to usual, okay.<p>

The guild doors opened and some members came in. They probably had finished a mission or something. Yet the guild was just too peaceful. Lucy too noticed that the guild was _way_ to quiet.

She got off her stool and started walking around the guild. Hiding behind a pillar so no one saw her. Lucy saw that Mira wasn't at the bar like she would always be.

Lucy then spotted Mira with Freed. Mira and Freed were engaged in a conversation, it looked pretty intense. Lucy sweat dropped. Seeing it wasn't about something bad because she saw Mira giggling at what Freed had said. He smiled to her and Mira blushed.

'_Love is in the air!'_ Lucy thought happily and off she went to stalk some others.

Lucy found Levy and Gajeel in the Library section. _'What would Gajeel do here?'_ Levy was trying to get a book on the top shelf, but couldn't reach. So she asked Gajeel he stood up quite quickly. Lucy quietly giggled.

Gajeel reached up for the book. Levy's face was getting really bright now. "What's wrong, Shorty?" Gajeel asked as he took the book off the shelf.

Levy covered her face with her hands. "Um… I- It… It's nothing" She stuttered pretty badly. Gajeel raised a brow and stared at her. Making Levy go even more red than she was before, she took a step back.

"Th-Thanks, Gajeel." She snatched the book off him and ran. Gajeel just stared clueless of what just happened. His brain had finally processed what happened and he ran after her.

'_Stupid Gajeel!' _Lucy glared at him as he ran to look for Levy.

Getting out of the library to find some other couple to stalk she tripped over the step. "Kya!" Lucy covered her face for the impact. She fell with an _offt_.

She got back up rubbing her cheek. Not letting a little scratch get in her way of stalking her friends love moments. She smirked and went to find the next couple.

She saw Alzack and Bisca standing next to each other, they were looking at something. Lucy turned to see what they were looking at. It was Happy and Charle. They were on the table, Happy was presenting Charle a wrapped up fish.

'_He tries soo hard!'_ Lucy felt a bit sorry for Happy, because Charle always rejected him.

"I hate fish!" Charle groaned and turned her head. Happy still looked determined.

Bisca and Alzack smiled at them. They turned to each other, not even noticing that they were standing side by side. Both of them started going a bit pink. "Um… I didn't see you there, Bisca." Alzack said shyly.

"I… I. Yeah same here." She blushed a bit more.

"You wanna get something to drink?" Alzack asked quietly after a few seconds. Bisca nodded happily.

'_Aw! They're so cute!'_ Lucy smiled to them, a relationship starting to grow.

"Icicle head!" "Fire breath!"

Lucy put her hands up in shock. She sighed knowing who the voices were and lowered her hands. She went to see what was happening now.

Lucy saw Gray and Natsu fighting again! Though they were fighting pretty close to where Erza and Jellal were. Erza didn't even notice the two idiots fighting close by. She was too occupied with her strawberry cake. Savouring the taste with each bite.

"Gray!" Lucy screeched. Grays hand motioned close to Erza's cake and… splat. The cake went flying, once again. Erza faced went from in a daze to a dark aura.

Gray and Natsu yelped. "Wa-Wait Erza!" Jellal grabbed her hand. She looked back to him the glared had gone ten times scarier. Jellal gulped and shove a cake in her face.

Yes. Lucky for Natsu and Gray; Jellal was eating a cake as well and it was strawberry, Erza's favourite. Her dark aura had vanished and she took the plate from Jellal and sat back down. Jellal sweat dropped.

Taking a bite in Jellals cake she smiled happily again. Jellal smiled as he watched her eat. Jellal started laughing when he saw Natsu and Gray on the ground back to back, gasping.

Lucy had to hold her mouth so no one heard her laughter. Her stomach hurt so badly. _'That was too close. Aren't we lucky to have Jellal.'_ Lucy thought sweat dropping.

Lucy thought about going for one more search of couples before stopping. She looked around and didn't see any couple. She saw Evergreen at the bar turning her gaze back and forth ever so often.

Lucy looked around confused at who she was looking at. Then she spotted someone. Elfman? He was lecturing someone about _being a man_. Lucy giggled a bit. She thought that it was weird that Evergreen liked Elfman.

"Kya!" Lucy screamed as a hand touched her back. She fell to the ground on her butt. Lucy looked up to see Gray.

"Gray don't do that!" She shrieked. Gray chuckled.

"Sorry." He took his hand out to Lucy's. She took it and Gray pulled her up.

"So what were you doing?" He asked as they walked to a bench. Lucy looked to him.

"Um… I- I was… wasjustlookingatsomething." Lucy said quickly.

Gray raised a brow in confusion. "Say again?"

Lucy sighed. "I. Was. Just. Looking. At. Something." She said nice and slowly. "Did you hear me now?"

"Yeah, okay!" Gray put his arms on the table and laid his head down, turning his face so he was looking at Lucy.

Lucy saw that Gray was staring at her and she was getting a bit uncomfortable. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Her hands instantly touching her cheeks and lip.

Gray laughed. "No you don't." He took one of his hands to caress her cheek. Lucy sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

Gray was slowly getting up from his position and went closer to Lucy's face. Their lips nearly touching—

"Luce!" A pink haired dragon slayer yelled as he opened the guild doors. Followed by a blue cats whine. "Lucy~!"

Lucy pulled away from Grays touch. Her face tinted pink. Gray already stripping off his shirt.

'_That guy! Always ruining our moments! I'm going to teach him a lesson one day! Just you wait Natsu Dragneel!'_ Gray jumped off his stool and flew a fist to Natsu's face.

Right on target, Natsu went flying outside again. Gray ran outside "Natsu!"

"Gray!" Lucy shrieked and she too went outside followed by Happy. The other members just staring in confusion on Gray's outburst. Soon after they went back to their business.

Natsu had just gotten up and wiped his mouth. "What the heck was that for, Gray?" He practically yelled.

"Why is it, when I'm having a moment with Luce you _always_ have to ruin it!" He yelled as he threw another punch. Natsu dodged it and flew one into Grays gut. Gray flew across to the tree.

"Well, sorrrry." He rolled his tongue. That just pissed Gray even more now. "Ice Make: Lan—"

"STOP!" Lucy had to raise her voice so loud. She gave off an unease glare. No, make that a glare that could probably put Erza on a run.

The boys fell back onto their butts. Snaking their hands up slowly in mercy.

"You guys piss me off sometimes, you know that! Now listen; Gray you didn't need to punch Natsu like that, you know how he's like. That was just too overboard."

"Natsu!" She stared Natsu down. Natsu literally shrank. "Can't you ever come into the guild like a normal person?"

"That's the _thing_ he isn't normal." Gray scoffed. Natsu turned his head to Gray.

"Wanna say that once more, you abdominal snowman!" Natsu crossed his arms and smirked at the name he gave Gray, his fangs showing as well.

Gray glared and leaned closer to him. "You. Are. Not. Normal. You, freakin reptile!" Gray smirked too.

"Don't mind me ladies…" Lucy said with a dark aura over her. Her hands curled up into fists and her body was shaking in anger.

Gray and Natsu screeched like girls. Happy was finished on being in a state of terror from Lucy's icy glare and covered his mouth with his small blue paws. Snickering like he always did.

"Natsu and Gray are girls now." He murmured, covering his mouth.

"Hmm, I guess so then." Lucy crossed her arms on her busty chest. "Now, if I see the two of you fighting each other again… YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT!" She yelled the last part out so loud.

Happy had to cover his ears. Gray and Natsu were taken back. "Yes!" They both saluted her. She sighed.

"Let's go Happy!" She grabbed Happys tail and went back into the guild. "Save me." Happy mouthed his words to Natsu.

Natsu gave off a nervous laugh.

"Look what you did, now Lucy's angry at me." Gray turned his face away.

"Me? You're the one who started it." Natsu glared at him.

"I wouldn't have started it if you hadn't ruined our moment." Gray took a step forward.

"Well you're the one who does it at the wrong time!" Natsu took one forward as well.

"Tch! Whatever…" Gray walked back into the guild, his hands in his pockets.

Natsu slid down the tree, his back on the hard wood.

He let out a big sigh. "Lucy…"

Little did he know Lisanna was near the back entrance of the guild. She heard everything, even when Natsu whispered Lucy's name. Tears formed in her eyes she sobbed quietly to herself. Then she got back up and wiped her tears, putting on a happy smile like usual she went back in; like nothing had happen.

* * *

><p>"Levy-chan!" Lucy beamed as she came into the guild.<p>

"Ah Lu-chan!" Levy hugged her best friend. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good, why you ask?" Lucy asked walking to a table.

"N-No reason. It's just I heard that you were fighting with Gray and Natsu." Levy frowned.

"Mm yeah. But I'm not angry at them anymore. So no worries." She gave off her bright smile. Levy nodded.

"Ah Lucy there you are. Could you do a favour for me and get the box of glass cups in the storeroom?" Mira asked nicely.

"Hmm? Yeah sure." Lucy jumped off her stool and went to the back, followed by a frowning Gray.

Gray grabs Lucy's arm. "Luce, are you still angry at me?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm not that type of person Gray, you know me." Lucy smiled.

"Cool then…" He leaned and caught her lips in a quick kiss.

"Now… Box of glass cups?" Lucy pondered holding Gray's hand.

_Hiccup… sigh… sob…_

Lucy screeched. Gray brought his hands to cover her mouth.

"Gray what was that?" She pulled his hands off her mouth but kept them on her body.

"I'm not sure." Gray tightened his arms around her. They walked quietly to the place where the sound was coming from.

Lucy stopped eyes widen in shock, to see Lisanna on the ground crying helplessly.

"Lisanna!" Lucy let go of Gray and ran to the white-haired girl on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Lu-Lucy?" She whimpered.

"Yes, it's me Lisanna. What happened to you? And why are you down here too?" Lucy held the crying girl in her arms.

"I-It's N-Natsu… H-He… W-We b-broke up…" Lisanna hiccupped.

Lucy's eyes went blank. "Y-You guys b-broke up?" She whispered. Lisanna only managed a small nod.

"That idiot…" Gray turned and headed out for the door.

Lucy turned her head to see her boyfriend out of the door. "Gray…"

Gray ignored the others as he went outside of the guild, kicking the door open. They started talking in their own groups about what was wrong with Gray.

"What's wrong with Gray-sama?" Juvia frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I know that we will found out soon enough." Erza replied. The others beside her just nodded.

* * *

><p>Gray walked out of the guild with his hands curled up into fists.<p>

'_I can't believe him! Why would he even break up with Lisanna? They were going good. Weren't they? Well whatever, I'm gonna knock some sense into the dense head of his.'_ Gray hurried his pace into a jog.

He stopped when he heard a crash coming from the forest and he went to check it out. He walked pass the trees and into view of the tree that had fallen over.

"A tree can't fall over by itself?" Gray questioned. He followed the burnt tree… Burnt tree?

"I found the dumbass." Gray smirked. "Oi Flame head!"

Natsu turned away from the tree to see Gray. "Tch! What do you want Ice face!"

It wasn't a question more like a threat to get lost. Though Gray wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"You broke up with Lisanna!" He yelled straight at him, wanting to get to the point straight away.

"And what if I did." Natsu snarled.

"You dickhead! Why would you even consider breaking up with her? I mean you and Lisanna were close childhood friends. So why break up? Everyone thought that you two were going to even get married!" Gray spat out.

"Its. None. Of. Your. Business!" He yelled showing his fangs.

"Hell it's my business if Lucy's the one comforting her!" Gray said through gritted teeth.

Natsu groaned. _'Lucy…'_

"So why did you…"

"…"

Gray crossed his arms. "I have all day!" He snarled.

"Ilikesomeoneelse…" He whispered.

"Say again?"

Natsu sighed. "I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE! Damn it!" He roared.

Gray not a bit afraid levelled his voice with Natsu's. "WHO IN HELL COULD YOU LIKE."

Natsu turned his gaze.

"It better not be Lucy." Gray glared.

Natsu flinched. Gray's eyes widen.

"Y-You…" Gray growled.

"Relax!" Natsu barked. "I know better than to make Luce cry. I already know she's happy being with you."

Gray felt a bit of sympathy for the dragon slayer.

Gray sighed. "Just let me make this clear to you okay. If you **ever** make Lucy cry… You'll be real sorry!" He threatened the last part.

"Yeah… What he said." A cool toned voice said.

"Huh?" Gray turned to see Loke coming out behind a tree. "What are you doing here, Loke?"

"Well, Lucy told me to go find you. I'm guessing she probably thought that you were going to go and put some sense into the idiot. And she was right!" Loke pushed his blue glasses onto his face.

Natsu glowered at them.

"I'm done then." Gray turned and started walking out of the forest with Loke beside him.

* * *

><p>It was now the evening here in Magnolia, the guild had settled down. After what they heard from Lucy about Natsu and Lisanna breaking up everyone just kept quiet.<p>

Lucy was out, Natsu also not in the guild, so were Gray and Erza. You can say that all of Team Natsu was absent.

Natsu was walking around town, letting his feet do the walking and just go wherever. He didn't really care. He got to a hill and noticed that there was someone here. He looked over a tree to see-

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered, to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I was reading a book. I looked up to gaze at the beautiful sunset, I sighed. I knew someone was behind me, but I wasn't quite sure if it was the person I was looking for.

"Why'd you do it Natsu?"

"W-What?"

So it was Natsu!

"Why did you break up with Lisanna? You guys looked like you were going to go all the way to getting married." I only managed a soft tone.

"I- I loved her more like a sister… Then I guess someone else caught my eyes. I had only realised now that, that girl was so beautiful. That I loved her so much I would risk my life just for her." Natsu explained.

"Natsu…" I looked up to the sky. "Tell me her name…"

"Huh? H-Her name? Umm…" He panicked.

I kept my gaze to the sky awaiting his answer. "Is it me, Natsu?"

I felt his eyes widen on my back. "H-How did you know?"

"Hmm. Well Lisanna secretly told me that you had feelings for me or something. I didn't say anything back to her. I thought that she was waiting for an answer, so I gave her one; 'I love Gray.' Was all I said." I explained, my face expression was calm and relaxed.

"I already know that…" He said a bit annoyed.

"Hmm?" I got up and turned to Natsu. "Natsu, did you know that you were my _first_ love? Did you know that an accident was the thing that got me and Gray together? I can still remember it…"

**FLASHBACK~**

It was 9 at night at the guild. The people who hadn't gone home yet were still being loud and noisy. Gray was standing beside the table with Juvia sitting down. Natsu was across from her sleeping.

Natsu had been sleeping since the afternoon and still hadn't woken up. Gray even drew whiskers on his face but he still hadn't woken up from his slumber.

As Lucy got up from the table across from them a blackout came to the guild.

"Kya!" Juvia screamed, causing Gray who was right beside her to drop his strawberry ice shavings.

"Oww!" He rubbed his ears. "Man you girls scream so loud."

"No shit!" Gajeel hissed, as Levy grabbed onto him.

Lucy was only half way from them went it occurred.

"I'll go find a Lacrima in the storeroom!" Mira yelled.

"I'll come with you!" Lisanna said to her sister.

As Lucy walked slowly to the tables, touching anything that would help her get there, she slipped on the ice shavings Gray had dropped. Everything looked like it was going in slow motion.

Lucy was falling, face first. The others didn't even know, what was happening around them. Gray thought he felt something touch his arms. Juvia was still in a panic. Wendy was holding onto Erza. Natsu was still sleeping. Gajeel's face was flushed.

"Oi Natsu…" Happy nudged him.

Gray felt something touch his arm. Then all of a sudden he was on the ground with Lucy on top; and their lips were connected.

Fireworks and sparkles lit up in Lucy's head. She didn't know that she even liked Gray. Gray was surprised as well. He stayed in that position, Lucy not wanting to move either.

Everyone around them didn't know what was happening. All they heard was a _thud_, though they thought nothing of it.

After what seemed like hours, Lucy got up from Gray's body. Her face being tomato red and she was panting.

"E-Eh I'm s-sorry Gray." She whispered for only him to hear.

"N-No it was fine. I didn't mind…" He said the last part softly.

Lucy tried to find his face but failed to do so.

"I found the Lacrima!" Mira yelled. Lucy quickly got off Gray and stood up, Gray followed suit. Mira turned on the Lacrima, I bright light growing inside it.

They all adjusted their eyes to the scenery. Most people looked to be in shock.

"Lucy! You're bleeding!" Gray yelled.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. She looked to her arm; there was a long cut from the glass she slipped on. "I didn't even feel it…"

"Come! I'll put a bandage over it." Lucy followed Gray to the room.

"I think something happened between them too, when the blackout hit us." Erza said more to herself.

"Like what Erza-san?" Wendy asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see…" Erza smiled. Wendy nodded.

"So are you okay?" Gray asked as he cleaned the wound.

"Mhmm. I'm fine." She reassured him.

"Hey Luce." He said as he finished wrapping her arm with a bandage.

"Yes?" She looked up only to be caught in with his lips. She was a bit surprised but found herself kissing him back.

"I really like you." Gray whispered as he pulled away.

Lucy eyes were still closed. "I really like you too." The scene replayed in her head over and over.

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Y-You liked me?" Natsu asked surprised.

I nodded, as tears formed in my eyes. "I liked you first. I had no clue why. I was going to ask you if you liked me but I saw you with Lisanna, so I let you guys be. Then along came Gray and he was just the one, he even loved me when I was still into you. He said that he didn't mind waiting." I explained.

Natsu groaned. "That's fine, Luce. Just let me say this to you. Just this once so you can hear it." Natsu walked closer to me.

I backed away. "Please Luce. Just this once…"

He took my cheeks and stared into my chocolate orbs, I was still crying.

"Lucy… I love you. And it's because I love you that I want you to be happy. So I won't fight against the fact that you and Gray are meant to be; but remember this Luce. _I'll be the one to catch you if you fall_."

He kissed my forehead; I didn't know what to do.

He gave me one of his big smiles and then he ran down the hill. I only stared as he went, my tears still hadn't stopped.

I ran back home. Once I got to the door, I opened it and slid down, I collapsed onto the ground. My cries being louder and my body was quivering.

"L-Lucy…" Someone's voice came out from my room. I couldn't be bother to look up so I stayed down there crying.

"What happened?" Gray; embraced my shaking body.

He pulled me up, holding my face so he could see it. My eyes were puffy. Gray hugged me tight once more.

"That bastard I'm so going to kill him!" Gray snarled.

"D-Don't Gr…ay…" I sniffed. He looked down to me in confusion. "What?"

"Y-You d-don't ne…need to do t-that. It's fine Gray. Just let it go." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Gray stared at me for awhile. "O-Okay then, whatever you say…" He kissed my forehead.

Gray got up and helped me along the way. He wiped my tears. I put my arms around his waist and put my face to his naked chest. He was cold but still warm. I had gotten use to his body temperature.

I snaked my arms up his body to his neck. His arms already wrapped around my torso. We stared at each other, trying to see what feelings we had with our eyes.

All I saw in Gray's eyes was hurt and anger. Hurt, that Natsu had made me cry, but yet I told him to let it be. Anger, because he wanted to give Natsu a punishment of his life.

I didn't want to see anymore so I did what I could only do; I kissed Gray. I kissed him with full passion. Letting one kiss give out all my emotions. Gray had pulled me closer to his body.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Our tongues fighting for dominance. Gray led the way to my room and pushed me down. He gave me a smirk that looked so sexy. I blushed badly and he just chuckled.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfillia." Gray whispered his breath hot on my ears.

"I love you too, Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p>


	3. No Boys Allowed

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy - Fluff JellalxErza, GajeelxLevy, HappyxCharle, ElfmanxEvergreen, FreedxMirajane, AlzackxBisca, NatsuxLisanna

**Disclaimer **Why would I own it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - No Boys Allowed<strong>

* * *

><p>As the bright light shone through the small gaps of the curtain, Lucy stirred in bed. Her eyes were shut tight and she was still in dreamland. Lucy moaned as she snuggled closer to the warmth.<p>

'_What a dream that was. Can you believe I made out with my boyfriend? But that wouldn't happen in awhile for real.'_

'_Wait Warmth?'_ Lucy slowly opened her eyes. _'GRAY!'_

She shot up, panting. Feeling a breeze on her skin she looked to her body. She shrieked and covered up with the comforter. She was almost naked.

"N-No. It wasn't a dream. Me and Gray_ actually_ did it. No way!" Lucy said quietly.

Lucy quietly went over Gray and off the bed; instead of getting off quietly she fell halfway off the bed. Her legs were still tangled with Grays. She fell with an _oufft._

"W-What happened?" Gray got up. His hair was everywhere and he was in his green boxers.

Gray turned his head to the curtains seeing it was morning already.

"Morning Luce!" He greeted.

Lucy just stared at him in awe. "Morning… Morning… WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" She screamed.

"H-Hey relax! It's too early to be screaming." He rubbed his temples.

Lucy huffed. "Help me up will you." She pulled up one of her hands.

Gray took it and set her up on his legs.

"So let's start again. What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. House?" Lucy stared at him.

"What do you mean, what am _I_ doing in your house. Don't you remember what happened last night?" Gray looked at her with a raised brow.

Lucy's eyes went blank. "Y-You mean w-we really did it…" She gripped tighter onto the comforter.

"Hmm? Yeah, why is that so surprising? I recall that you enjoyed it." Gray smirked evilly.

Lucy blushed. "Umm. Y-Yes…" She quietly said more to herself.

"What Luce? I couldn't hear you." Gray put a hand to his ear, grinning.

She blushed some more. "Yes."

Gray chuckled. He moved closer to her and pushed her back, his hands on either side of her head.

"G-Gray! What are you doing?" Lucy flushed.

"What? We already made out, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about, right? I _have_ seen you and all." Gray grinned again. As if Lucy couldn't go anymore red.

"Oh yeah, was it like a coincidence that you _happened_ to be wearing those matching bra and panties?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked to her outfit. It was a blue laced cotton bra and panties, with small black ribbons. "Well I did go to the bathroom before we started."

"You do know they're my favourite?" Gray smirked evilly, placing a strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear.

"Yes, of course I knew. When you found it hidden in the back of my drawers, you practically yelled '_This is my favourite one! When are you going to wear it?_" Lucy tried to mimic his voice.

Gray laughed. "Right." He kissed her lips.

"Now I really have to get ready Gray." Lucy said pushing Gray off her.

"W-What? Why~?" He whined.

"The girls and I are going to have a girls outing. You know because Natsu broke up with Lisanna… And because us girls haven't done anything lately." Lucy explained. She managed to push Gray off her body and get up.

Gray pouted. Lucy laughed. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. Gray stared at her as she went in.

'_She was like a goddess last night.'_ Gray thought, drooling.

"Aw gross. Now I feel like I'm a pervert for thinking Lucy in that way." He shook his head from those thoughts.

Not too long Lucy had finished. She came out wearing a small towel covering her body. Gray got up and pulled Lucy to the bed, pushing her down again and hovering over her.

"G-Gray! I have to get ready!" Lucy shrieked.

"Not yet. You still have some time til we go to the guild." Gray leaned closer to her. "So are you saying that you're ditching me?"

"D-Ditching? I wouldn't say ditching. More like just taking some time off with other friends." Lucy went along with him.

Gray snorted. "That's the same thing."

"But I have to! It's for Lisanna. Come on Gray~! It just one day." Lucy reasoned.

"One day? Shouldn't it just be the afternoon?" Gray said confused.

"Umm… Yes, well you see the girls said it would be a good idea to have a sleepover too, at the Girls Dorms." Lucy said innocently.

"WHAT! But I wanted to sleep with you again." Gray frowned.

Lucy giggled. "Tell you what. Tomorrow, the two of us can go on a date, okay?" Lucy asked.

Gray thought for a bit. "Okay! But, I get to have my fun with you _after_ the date." Gray put another evil smirk.

Lucy bit her lip. "Fine!"

"Yes! Oh so I know that you're telling the truth, seal it then." Gray grinned.

"Seal it?" Lucy questioned.

Gray nodded and gestured to his lips. Lucy shook her head. Gray pouted.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Lucy felt Gray smirk in the kiss and rolled her eyes. Gray licked the bottom of her lips wanting entrance, she complied.

The two love birds hadn't notice Erza coming in by the door. Erza walked closer to the room.

Her eyes widen and she squealed. "S-Sorry!" She turned her face.

Gray and Lucy looked up to see Erza.

"Oh crap!" Gray yelped.

"E-Erza! I'm s-sorry." Lucy yelled.

"N-No it was my fault for intruding. P-Please continue. I'll be waiting outside Lucy." Erza quickly turned for the door and went out.

Lucy covered her face. "How embarrassing!" Her face was tomato red. _'Did Erza squeal just then? Nah Erza doesn't squeal. Or does she...'_

"I thought she was going to kill me." Gray nervously said.

Lucy sighed. "Okay, now get off me Gray!"

"Y-Yeah." He quickly got off her. Gray didn't want to waste any time, because he thought he would get a beating from Erza if they took too long.

Gray quickly took a shower. When he came out Lucy was nearly done changing. He put on his plain navy blue polo shirt, his baggy green pants which, had a chain connected to it and his black shoes. He left his hair how it was, messy. (but it looked sexy)

Lucy was wearing a thin blue hooded jumper which had a cute panda with big eyes saying 'hug me!' and denim short shorts which you couldn't really see because of how low the jumper hanged. She had her hair in two low ponytails that hanged on her shoulders and she wore her black and blue checked thongs.

After changing the two quickly went outside, seeing Erza still there.

"Finally, let's go!" Erza ordered.

"Yes!" They yelled.

Erza surprisingly wasn't wearing her armour. She had on a red shirt that had black hearts on the side; she wore a black short skirt and her plain red thongs. She tied up her hair into a ponytail, but left some hanging down on either side.

* * *

><p>When they got to the guild they saw all the girls already there- Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Cana and Bisca. Some other girls couldn't make it because they had missions.<p>

Levy was wearing a simple orange tank top; with denim shorts and blue flats. Her hair was tied up using an orange ribbon.

Mira wore a white sweater and a pink skirt. She had pink flats and her hair was left down.

Lisanna was wearing a white shirt and a green cardigan. White short shorts and green slippers. Her hair was left down as well.

Juvia was wearing a purple polka dot blouse and a black skirt. She had on her black sandals and her hair was the same.

Wendy had a multi-coloured dress the stopped at her knees. Her hair was the same and she wore white sandals. Charle had on a pink frilled skirt and pink blouse.

Cana had just put a grey cardigan over her blue bra. She had brown three-quarter pants and her blue thongs.

Bisca was wearing a white vest with yellow sleeves underneath. White pants and black thongs.

"Ready to go!" Mira yelled.

"YEAH!" All the girls shouted.

"See you tomorrow Gray." Lucy hugged her boyfriend and kissed him.

Gray gave her one more kiss and let her go. "See you…"

They all had their own bags packed with spare clothes, a towel and other things.

The girls walked in groups as they headed to the train station. They were going to Akane Resort. Mira had already got the tickets for all of them. One group was- Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mira and Lisanna. While the other was- Wendy, Charle, Bisca, Cana and Juvia.

Once they reached the resort, guys had already taken interest into them. Whistles were heard and looks were exchanged.

Lucy huffed. Erza let out death glares. Levy turned away. Bisca shook her head. Mira just smiled. Lisanna's face was blank. Wendy giggled. Charle hissed. Cana smirked. Juvia blushed.

"Hey ladies. Would you like to come hang with us?" A guy around their age said.

He had brown spiky hair, brown eyes, fairly muscular and had tanned skin. His friends behind him gave knowingly smiles.

"Umm…" Juvia said.

"No! We're quite alright, thank you very much." Erza sent them daggers. They screeched and ran away.

"Erza! You didn't have to do that!" Cana shouted. Erza sent her another glare and she shut up.

"E-Eh why let's go find a spot to sit at, okay." Lucy said breaking the intense air.

"Yes! Let's go!" Levy jumped and grabbed Lucy's hand. The two run down the sandy hill, nearly stumbling over the thickness of sand.

Wendy and Charle followed suit. The rest took the stairs down. Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Charle had already found a perfect spot not too close to the water and not too far away from the kiosk.

They all put their towels down and sat. They had taken off their clothes and were now in their bikinis.

Lucy's was all white with a pink flower.

Erza's was plain black.

Levy's had dark orange swirls.

Wendy wore a yellow bathing suit.

Juvia had her purple polka dot bikini.

Mira had pink frills.

Lisanna had white and pink stripes.

Cana just had a plain blue.

Bisca had a bright green one with stars.

After putting on their sunscreen Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna and Juvia got up and ran to the water.

The five of them squealed at the coldness. Lucy started splashing water at Lisanna, she screamed.

"Lucy! Stop! It's cold!" Lisanna ran away.

Levy laughed at the two and started chasing Wendy. After laughing too much Levy tripped over and fell in. She yelped.

"Oh my god! The water is freakin cold." She quickly got up. The others laughed at her, she pouted.

Levy saw some seaweed floating in and she quietly took it and walked behind Lucy who was still laughing. She shoved the slimy seaweed into her bikini top.

Lucy screamed. "EW! Oh my god! Disgusting get it out of me~!" She yelled.

Levy fell onto her butt bursting out into laughter. Erza, Mira, Cana and Bisca were watching the whole scene and they burst into giggles.

Other people around them were watching Lucy weirdly. She had finally gotten out the seaweed. "Levy!" She glared.

Levy was still too busy laughing that she didn't hear. Lucy had picked up the wet sand and through it into her direction.

Levy's mouth dropped when she saw sand on her hair and body. "Who did that!" She demanded.

Lucy made a run to Lisanna. "Lucy?"

"Lucy get back here." Levy exclaimed.

"Never!" Lucy stayed behind Lisanna.

Levy picked up a bunch of wet sand and through at Lucy. It missed her target and got Lisanna instead. Now it was Lisanna's time to do a mouth drop.

Lucy let go of Lisanna and backed away.

"You. Are. Going. Down." Lisanna said wiping off the sand that hit her face. She took a huge amount of wet sand and ran to Levy.

Levy shrieked and made a run for it.

Juvia was so comfortable in the water that she turned into it. "Ah help me!"

"Hey where did Juvia go?" Levy asked.

"Juvia! Where did you go?" Lisanna called out.

"Maybe she turned into the water?" Lucy said.

Erza and the others that weren't in the water were lying down getting a tan. The warmth of the sun was so comfortable, that they nearly fell asleep.

Wendy was running around in the water. She was getting chased by Lucy. All of them were laughing. Lucy dived to Wendy's legs and pulled her down.

"Kya!" Wendy exclaimed. _Splash!_ Wendy fell in the water with Lucy behind her.

After awhile of playing in the water the five came out and raced backed to the others. It looked like they had fallen asleep.

"Oi Erza! Wake up." Lucy yelled.

"Lucy-san I don't think you should do that." Wendy cautioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. She'll go crazy at me." Lucy laughed.

Wendy sweat dropped.

They had woken up the others with a few nudges and calls. After doing that they headed to the kiosk for some food. They ordered fish and chips, some sodas and water. Finishing up their food they chucked the rest in the bin and headed back to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>The day turned into an early night as they arrived back in Magnolia. They walked back to Fairy Hills avoiding the guild; noticing the guild was too quiet, though they shrugged off the thought. As they went into the Girls Dorms they were surprised by a few boys.<p>

Their jaws dropped and eyes widen at the sight of the guys taking over their dorms.

Happy was bouncing on the bed, throwing pillows in every direction. Gray had stripped to his boxers and was starting a fight with Natsu who had already ravaged through the fridge.

Elfman was obviously lecturing someone about being a man, I think it was Alzack. Freed was trying to enjoy his tea, but couldn't because of Happy. A pillow hit his cup and it spilt on the ground. Too annoyed to chase the flying cat he used a Rune spell to cage him in a box.

"Wah!" Happy yelled. "Natsu!" Natsu was too busy fighting Gray.

Was Jellal deaf or something because he wasn't even bothered by them; the book he was reading was probably really intresting? Gajeel was leaning on the wall with Lily by his side.

"YOU… BAKAS!" Erza yelled so loud, even the whole town heard.

All the guys yelped and fell back. They backed away to the nearest door or window; knowing who that voice came from. None other than the Titania.

All the girls ran in and grabbed one of the guys, bringing them into the centre of the room. The guys sat back to back from each other, shrinking at the glares their women gave.

"What do you think you're doing, Gray?" Lucy said her hands on her hips. Gray put his hands up in mercy. "N-Nothing Luce."

"Don't Luce me." She snapped.

"We'll deal with them tomorrow ladies, but for now-" Erza kicked them out; yes she literally kicked their asses out of the dorm. "Let's PARTY!"

As the guys headed back to the guild they heard loud music and lights moving around from back in the Girls dorm. They all let out a long sigh.

"Damn we could've stayed there, if it weren't for _some_ people." Gray looked to the guys he was referring to.

"What are _you_ talking about Gray? You were one of them." Jellal smirked.

Gray frowned. "Whatever…"

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p>


	4. Only Girl

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy - Fluff JellalxErza, GajeelxLevy, HappyxCharle, ElfmanxEvergreen, FreedxMirajane, AlzackxBisca, NatsuxLisanna

**Disclaimer **Why would I own it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Only Girl<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Key:<strong> In Gray POV he will be talking with his conscience. Only Gray POV though._

**Bold words is the Devil Gray.**

Underline words is the Angel Gray.

* * *

><p>The day after the girls outing the guild was louder than usual. The girls hadn't arrived at the guild; even our favourite white haired waitress wasn't there. The guys thought nothing of it and continued to do things that they couldn't get a chance to do while the woman were here.<p>

Basically they trashed the whole place and turned it upside down. Chairs were thrown across the room tables were used as defence. They were having a battle against each other using their magic.

Natsu burned things whilst Gray froze things. Elfman and Gajeel smashed things and everything was getting heated up in their battle zone. Wakaba and Macao were sitting at the back corner of the guild. Watching like the old men they are.

You're probably wondering where Master is, yes. Well he isn't in town he had to go to a meeting at Clover Town. So the guys had the place to themselves… Or so they thought—

They didn't even notice when the girls walked up to the half broken doors of the guild. Mira slightly opened the doors and they came crashing down; her face gone from cheerful to her 'Demon Persona'.

Mira showed off her true power Take Over: Satan Soul. The anger in her eyes was scaring enough. The guys got off from the ground and darted to any exit; having no luck because of the other girls also giving off their death glares. They were pretty much done for.

Erza had already requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armour, her swords surrounding them all in the guild. You can say there were lots of them too.

But before dealing with them they change the scenery out in the forest. Their eyes locked on the guys. The girls stared each of them down, all the guys were doing were just getting smaller and smaller and smaller.

All was heard from the forest was groans, screams of torture and any other noises you would hear when feeling the wrath of the women of Fairy Tail…

After dealing with the guys who were unconscious in the forest they went back to the guild. They cleaned what they could and got the guys to do the rest.

DO NOT MESS WITH THE WOMEN OF FAIRY TAIL!

I REPEAT, DO NOT MESS WITH THE WOMEN OF FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

><p><strong>WEEKS LATER~<strong>

Weeks have passed since Natsu and Lisanna's break up. She isn't as depressed now, Lisanna even talks to Natsu once in awhile. Though some can still see that she's holding in her tears.

Word has been flying around about Natsu liking Lucy. Everyone knows this but they don't know that he really loves her. That confession kept locked up tight, no one is going to know.

Natsu and Lucy have gone back to being best friends again. It's a bit awkward for Lucy when Natsu hangs around her. He did give her a shocker of a confession.

Natsu is back to his normal idiot self. It's like none of it happened- him breaking up with Lisanna or telling Lucy one hell of a confession. But he acts a bit over protective about Lucy for Grays liking when on missions.

Gray had done a solo mission to take his anger out from Natsu. He's still annoyed on how Natsu likes Lucy but doesn't show it. They didn't even fight each other for the last few days because of it.

Now being July 1st the guild has returned to its normal state.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray POV<strong>

Yes! Today is the day. My calendar says it is Lucy's Birthday. Meaning my girlfriends birthday, meaning my lovers birthday, meaning—

**Get on with the story damn it!**

Okay, okay. Jeez! Who even said that? Whatever, so today is Lucy's Birthday and I'm like gonna go crazy if I don't have anything for her. Yeah I don't have anything right now that's why I have to think before the party starts.

I have quite a lot of time though. The party starts at around 6 so no problem. Okay… Think, think… umm. Yes! I got it. Wait no, that's not good enough.

_Aurgh_ so frustrating. Maybe I can think of something at the guild? Yeah let's go the guild.

As I open the big doors to the guild nothing obviously changed about this place. Still people being noisy, no noisy isn't the word. Lively, yeah there we go. I took a seat far away from their liveliness to think of the best present for Luce.

I had no clue how long I was thinking but it seemed a while with the guild gone quiet. They probably went out to help with the preparations for later on or something.

Still nothing; I'll be such a gay boyfriend if I don't get Luce anything. Don't worry I am definitely _not_ gay.

**That's what he says…**

Ignoring who the hell said that. I went back to thinking…

YES! I got it; I finally know what to get her. I was so glad I found something that I jumped out of my chair. Others around me were giving me weird looks. I just shrugged at them and sat back down.

So the gift I'm going to get Luce is well not really gift but something better. I Gray Fullbuster, ah that just sounds weird now.

I am going to propose to her. Yes I'm going to do it, tonight. This is awesome!

_Minutes later~_

Who am I kidding this is crazy. It's too early.

But you love her so much, might as well propose.

Yeah you're right! Wait who the hell are you?

We've been through this too many times now. *Sigh*

**You got that right! Stupid guy doesn't even know who we are.**

Get out of my head damn it! I'm trying to think and you're not helping.

**To answer your question, **_**we**_** are your freaking conscience. Damn how many times do we have to do this introduction?**

What? So you've done this many times before?

Yes we have unfortunately…

What do you mean _unfortunately?_

**Stuff it! Okay now… You said you were going to propose to Lucy.**

Hmm? Yes, yes I did. I've been saving up to. Don't know why though, but I can use the money to buy the ring.

Yes! So you'll be doing it tonight, at a romantic scenery, right? Even better it's the full moon today! Uh tonight.

Hey yeah you're right!

**So we got that settled. Now what are you going to do once you have proposed?**

Take her to some place? I don't know. I'm no expert!

You surely aren't…

H-Hey!

**Stupid boy…**

Well what can I give her that I haven't? I've done all the things that a girl wants. Like taking her on dates, buying her flowers, walking her home, comforting her… Am I missing anything out?

**Thanks to Mira. *Snickers***

Shut up, damn you!

You can have kids!

What? Yeah we can have kids. Why didn't I think of that? Wait! Wait! KIDS! Are you insane? Kids right now… I'm still a hundred years young to be having kids.

I flailed my arms in frustration. The others around me looked at me like I was crazy. I ignored them at went outside. My conscience still with me, tsk can't they just leave.

**Hey you know we can hear what you're thinking.**

Does it look like I give a damn!

* * *

><p>Gray was so caught up with his damn conscience that he didn't even notice Lucy running to him. "Hey Gray!" She called out.<p>

Gray didn't hear and just walked straight pass her, like she was invisible. His forehead was cringed and his hands stuffed in his pockets, frustrated. Lucy stared in disbelief.

'_How can he not see me? Something's sure up. He didn't even say Happy Birthday to me.'_ Lucy frowned and went to the guild.

She turned back to the boy with black hair a worried mask plastered on her face. "Gray…" She murmured.

"Hey Luce, Happy Birthday!" Lucy's pink haired best friend yelled for all to hear. She turned to face him the worried mask gone but the tone in her voice was still concerned.

"T-Thanks Natsu!" She stuttered a bit. Natsu oblivious to the tone of her voice got her in a bear hug.

Lucy screeched. "N-Natsu p-put me down right now!"

"Sorry." He apologised and put her to the ground. Happy came flying in and hugged her chest tight.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy! I got you a present!" Happy piped up, showing her a wrapped up present in a form of a fish.

She giggled at his present knowing what it is. "Thank you!" She was about to take it, but he took it back. "Eh?"

"Sorry Lucy, but I can't give it yet." The blue cat mentioned.

"Yeah, sorry Luce. I was gonna give yours now too, but I remembered Mira say that presents will be given at the party. So you have to wait til the afternoon." Natsu frowned.

"Oh? That sounds good then." She waved to them and headed to the bar. Taking out a stool and dropping her head to the bench.

"Oh my… Lucy, what's wrong?" The mother like woman came by leaning against the bench from the other side.

Lucy looked up to the white haired beauty a frown intact to her face. "I-It's Gray… He… He… He's avoiding me." Lucy wailed.

Mira rubbed soothing circles on Lucy's back as she slouched back onto the bench. Lisanna not so far came by, her face worried. She took a sit next to Lucy.

"Lucy what's wrong? What happened?" Lisanna pushed onto her.

Lucy didn't answer. "She said that Gray's avoiding her…" Her sister answered. Lucy starting sobbing again once Mira said Grays name.

"L-Lucy… It's gonna be okay." Lisanna reassured her.

Erza had finished off her cake and was listening on their conversation. "What did Gray do to you Lucy?" She demanded.

Lisanna gasped and nearly fell of her stool.

"Lucy said Gray's avoiding her." Lisanna whispered into her ear, not wanting Lucy to hear Grays name.

"What! Where's that idiot?" Erza looked around the guild only to have Gray nowhere in sight.

"But I'm sure he has a good reason. He's probably stressed out or something." Mira gave Lucy a strawberry milkshake on the house. "You know, because it is your birthday, Lucy. Maybe he's having a hard time finding something for you?"

Lucy quietly drank the milkshake while slowing taking in what Mira had said. _'Mira's probably right. No she's always right. Maybe Gray really is just having trouble finding something for me. Hmm I wonder what he's getting for me… A book? New clothes? Aw I can't wait!'_

Finishing the drink with loud slurps, a smile came to her face. "Yes you're right Mira! He probably is just having a hard time." She gazed.

Seeing Lucy back to her cheerful self they returned the smile. "So what is this I hear about you guys throwing me a party at the park?" She asked curious.

"What? Who told you?" Mira asked.

"Natsu. Who else?" Lucy giggled. The others rolled their eyes.

"It was _suppose_ to be a surprise." Lisanna huffed.

"Yes, it was. Where is Natsu anyways?" Erza tried asking innocently.

"Erza… Don't go killing the boy just because he spoiled the surprise. Its fine, Lucy was going to find out sooner or later." Mira reasoned with the Titania.

Erza sighed and sat down. "Fine."

"So… Are you going to tell me?" Lucy tried once more.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Us girls planned it out the other day when you went home early. The guys helped with the preparations and other stuff. While we got the food ready and put up the final touches." Lisanna explained.

"Wow! So it's already done?" Lucy beamed. She hadn't had a birthday party and wanted to know what it was like so badly.

"No, not quite. Just final touches." Mira pondered.

They actually had finished it, well the preparations and decorations. Only left was the food and drinks. The cake was left for Erza to do.

"Erza!" Jellal called out from the door.

"Oh, Lucy. I have to go. I'll see you later." Erza waved and hurriedly went to Jellal. She smiled to him and laced hands with his.

Lucy smiled to the couple and turned back to Mira and Lisanna. "Where are they going?"

"Erza has the job of buying the cake. So she's going to pick it up." Lisanna answered.

"And maybe have some time to spend with Jellal…" Mira said happily.

The girls giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>ARVO~<strong>

Now that everything was all set for Lucy's party the only thing left was to get ready. Lucy still hadn't seen Gray around and was getting worried. Levy and Lisanna offered to pick up Lucy to take her to the party.

So as she was putting on her dress she couldn't help but get excited on the event. Lucy was wearing a plain, strapless turquoise dress, which wrapped around her body tightly. Her hair was up in a bun with a ribbon tying it up; some of her hair fell to the side of her face. Black heels that tied up her leg, with a black purse to finish it off.

It was now five thirty and Levy and Lisanna should be on their way. As if on cue Lucy heard a knock coming from her door. She took her purse in hand and went to answer it.

Opening the door she was greeted with her friends. Levy looked really pretty with her gold dress that went just below her knees and plain cream flats. The dress had cream ribbons connected to it and bows tied up at the bottom. She tied her up in a ponytail with a cream ribbon. A gold purse in hand.

Lisanna looked beautiful too. Her black and pink short dress really suited her. The dress was all pink then adding the black trimmings it looked really good. She had pink heels with a purse to go with it.

Lucy just stared at her friends they looked really great. "You guys look really good!" She just had to beam.

They giggled. "Well of course with have to look good at our best friend's birthday party!" Levy smiled. "Oh and Happy 18th Birthday!" Levy hugged her.

"Thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy returned the hug.

"Yeah, what she said." Lisanna laughed. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" She also got into a hug with Lucy.

"Shall we head off then?" Lucy asked excitedly, linking arms with them.

"We shall!" Levy shouted. They all giggled and headed to the park.

* * *

><p>Already the party was cranked up with high music. The coloured lights hanged from tree to tree, with coloured streamers flying around. A massive banner saying 'HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY LUCY!' It hanged at the back so everyone saw it. Tables and chairs surrounded the sides with food and drinks covering the tables. A big table on the side overflowing with gifts for the birthday girl.<p>

Everyone was there, already dancing to the loud music and eating the snacks, drinking the booze that was brought. All was left was for Lucy to get there.

The girls were dressed up formally with the beautiful silk dresses, of different sizes and styles. While the guys wore casual but suitable shirts and pants.

Gray was nervously pacing back and forth awaiting the arrival of Lucy. Mira, Erza, Freed and Jellal gave him annoyed glances.

"Gray! Would you mind calming down?" Jellal asked.

Gray stopped in his tracks to turn to Jellal then he went back to pacing. The others sighed.

Taking their gaze off the anxious Gray they looked around to see the others having a blast. Natsu and Happy were devouring most of the food, until a disgusted Erza glared at them to stop. So they went off to do something else in a hurry.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Gray quickly said. He stopped his pacing and looked up. Everyone had gone silent. The music muted and they all turned to see the spotlight on someone.

Gray pushed his way through and saw a glimpse of blonde hair. He quickly passed them at stopped. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was shocked when he heard everyone yell out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"

She smiled at everyone, tears nearly forming from her eyes. She had never been to such a party. The music went back up again and the others turned to the dance floor.

Gray just gawked at the sight of her. She blushed when she saw him staring at her. "Hey Gray…" She walked closer to him. Breaking him out of his gaze.

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Ah you… you look really beautiful."

Her cheeks already tinted with pink blush went darker. "Hmm thanks Gray." She kissed his cheek lingering it there for a bit before pulling back.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked giving out a hand.

Lucy stared at it then gently put her hands to his. "I would love to!" She giggled making Gray grin.

As they made their way to the dance floor the music changed to a slow pace. Gray grunted in disapproval, Lucy giggled at him. She took her hands to wrap around his neck. Gray wrapped his hands around her waist. They just gazed at each other as they slowly stepped to the slow rhythm of the music.

"Where were you today? I was worried sick you know. I haven't seen you _all_ day." She frowned.

He chuckled. "Sorry Luce. I was… busy." He ended.

"Busy that you couldn't even wave a hello or say a happy birthday or anything else like that." She raised a brow.

His eyes slightly widen and then he sighed, putting his forehead against hers. "Sorry…" He said again. "I was preoccupied with stupid things." He rolled his eyes.

"Still Gray…" Lucy added. "I thought you were avoiding me, and on my birthday too."

"I know Luce. But hopefully you'll forgive me for the surprise I'm got you." He gave a hopeful smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Lucy eyes went curious. "I might…" She teased. "If it _is _good enough."

He went along with her. "Oh don't worry honey, it _will _be." An evil smirk playing across his lips.

Lucy bit her lip. She looked from side to side to hear the music had changed. It was now louder and was more freestyle than the one that was just on. She let out a laugh and slid down her hands from his neck to his hands.

Lucy twisted on the spot to the sound of the popping music. She looked to Gray who wasn't into the sound.

"Come on Gray! Loosen up!" She yelled.

He shook his head. "Please…" She asked.

Another shook. Lucy sighed and turned to walk away. Gray pulled her back into his arms with a twirl. She looked to Gray with a surprise expression. He twirled her some more and started dancing to the beat. Lucy laughed and joined in.

Now everyone was on the dance floor, dancing with someone. Erza and Jellal, Mira and Freed, Alzack and Bisca, Elfman and Evergreen, Natsu and Lisanna, and Levy and surprisingly Gajeel. Happy and Charle were flying around in the air. Cana danced with Macao and Lily just watched from a distance.

Who knew time really does fly when you're having a hell of a time. It came down to cutting the cake. Gajeel and Jellal carried the big cake to the centre of the table; as the others surrounded it. Lucy at the front with Gray beside her holding onto her hand.

Lucy took up the knife that had small ribbons tied on and put it above the cake. Slightly touching the base. "Oh wait!" Mira yelled. "We have to sing the song first."

They all slapped a hand to their foreheads, forgetting something like that, seriously. "1… 2… 3…" Mira counted.

"Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear LUCY, Happy Birthday To You!" They all sang.

"Three cheers for Lucy!" Gray called out.

"Hip, hip HOORAY! Hip, hip HOORAY! Hip, hip HOORAY!" They cheered.

Lucy grinned. Making a wish first before blowing out all eighteen candles.

"Whatcha wish for?" Cana asked from the other side. Lucy just put a finger to her lips. Cana pouted. Lucy giggled.

"Cut the cake Luce!" Natsu licked his lips.

"Yes Lucy, I'm dying for some." Erza eyed the cake with lust.

Lucy nodded; slowly she sliced it touching the bottom. Abruptly someone had called out "Lucy if you touch the bottom you have to kiss the closest guy." Lucy looked to the cake once again and surely the knife was linked with the bottom platter.

"Lucy touched it! Lucy touched it!" Happy yelled like it was the end of the world. Charle huffed at him.

"Aw Lu-chan has to kiss the closest guy! Which is—" Levy started turning towards.

"Me?" Gray pointed out.

Whistles were heard and call outs were made. The couple blushed as they turned to each other.

'_What the heck! Why am I getting all nervous all of a sudden? Its Lucy damn it! It's not like I haven't kissed her before.' _Gray sweat dropped.

'_So much people are watching… It'd be easier if it was only Gray and I. Well if everyone is expecting it, can't back down now.' _Lucy gave a reassuring smile.

Everyone locked eyes as the couple edged closer to each other. Gray slowly brought his hands to her cheek. Lucy pulled a hand to his chest.

"Come on… Come on…" A woman with red hair kept whispering impatient.

'_It feels colder than usual?' _Lucy flashed a look to his chest.

"Eh! Gray! Where's your shirt!" Lucy shrieked.

"Hmm?" He looked down. "Oh shit! Where's my shirt?" He hurriedly went off to search it.

"Damn…" Mira murmured.

"Mira! Hurry and finish cutting the cake!" Erza roared.

The others did an anime fall. "That's why she was so impatient?" Freed asked.

"Of course, don't you know that she'll kill anyone who ruins her cake." Jellal put his hands on Erzas shoulders, with a small smile.

"No shit Sherlock." Gajeel stiffened at the memory.

The others gave out a laugh. Forgetting the kiss that was suppose to be done before cutting the cake.

"Here Lucy!" Mira gave the first piece to Lucy. She took it with delight. The cake was a strawberry sponge cake. It had white and pink icing, with cream. Strawberries neatly placed on the outside. Inside was oozing strawberry jam and more cream.

The sky was already covered with a dark blue. Only small shining stars were attached and the moon. It was a gorgeous sight.

'_A full moon, on my birthday. How perfect!' _Lucy smiled as she took a scoop from the cake. "Yum…"

Opening her eyes from the sensation of the cake she saw Gray outside the park. Curious of what he was doing there she went to him. Gray was staring at the full moon. Must been in thought because he didn't hear her walking up from behind.

"Gray? What's wrong?" She looked up with worried eyes.

"Huh? Oh Luce, sorry." He grinned. "How's the cake? Good?"

Lucy nodded in approval and scooped some and put it to his mouth. He stared to the cake near his mouth then back to Lucy. Shrugging he ate the cake off the spoon. His eyes locked on Lucy as he done it.

Lucy flushed. "It's good isn't it?" Taking another bite.

"Yeah, sure is." He smiled softly. "Come I have something to show you." Gray put the cake to the table.

He took her hands and guided her to a garden. The music lightly dancing around them, as they stood under the light of the moon.

"You… You might think this is really early and stuff but well…" Gray locked eyes with hers. "I love you so much and you know that I would do anything for you. So by doing this I can show you that I really _would_ do anything. Lucy, I want you in my life, I want you to always be by my side, I want you to always be there waiting after a mission."

"Lucy, I want to always see your beautiful smile." Gray went down on one knee, taking out a small velvet box and held Lucy's left hand.

Lucy gasped, seeing what Gray was going to do next. Tears already fell from her chocolate eyes. He opened the box showing a diamond ring, etched inside said 'My Angel'.

"Lucy, will you marry me…" Gray breathed, smiling.

More tears fell from her face. "Gray… Gray, YES." She smiled.

Gray broke into more heart melting smiles and slid the ring into her ring finger. She let out a sobbing laugh. Gray got up and put a hand to her waist. Closing the gap between them. Lucy deepened the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck.

They didn't realise that the others were hiding behind the bushes, knowing smiles across their lips. They had heard and saw the whole thing. Quietly getting up and leaving the two to some privacy, they went back to partying.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

_So Mama there it is. July 1st I turned 18. Fairy Tail had set up one hell of a party. I enjoy being with them, I enjoy smiling with them. Mama this is now my family. I know that they will always be by my side._

_I've never had so much fun. Turning 18 was the best feeling, you know why Mama; because I had Fairy Tail to celebrate it with._

_I have the prince of my dreams who has proposed to me, I have all my friends in Fairy Tail, I have everything a girl could dream. Nothing beats this, nothing…_

_They gave me lots of gifts too- books, clothes and more. We partied til midnight; hopefully we didn't upset the townspeople. Who knew that Erza could get so drunk? Only a few mugs and she was already getting tipsy. Natsu had got knocked out as well. Later on you see everyone collapsed on the ground._

_It was kind of funny. They'll all be surprised once the morning comes round, I'm sure of it. I didn't drink much so before me and Gray left the party I checked on the others, just to see if they were okay._

_Well Mama yesterday I had such a blast! I'm still tired too, I woke up early because I wanted to write this for you._

_Lots of love, your daughter_

_Lucy_

Putting the letter aside I climbed back into bed. I put the comforter over my body and snuggled closer to the warmth.

"It really was good enough..." I whispered.

_Hmm…_ I smiled, feeling strong arms wrapped around my torso. I wouldn't mind staying in bed all day…

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p>


	5. Your Invitation

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy - Fluff JellalxErza, GajeelxLevy, HappyxCharle, ElfmanxEvergreen, FreedxMirajane, AlzackxBisca, NatsuxLisanna

**Disclaimer **Why would I own it

* * *

><p><strong>Your Invitation<strong>

* * *

><p>(¯`v´¯)<p>

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
>(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´`. ¸¸.·<p>

_You are cordially invited_

_To celebrate the  
><em>

_Marriage of_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_To_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_On Friday afternoon_

_November the 25th  
><em>

_At four o'clock_

_Caldia Cathedral, Magnolia_

_Followed by a reception_

_At Fairy Tail Guild_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
>(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´`. ¸¸.·<p>

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p>


	6. Full Of Surprises

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy - Fluff JellalxErza, GajeelxLevy, HappyxCharle, ElfmanxEvergreen, FreedxMirajane, AlzackxBisca, NatsuxLisanna

**Disclaimer **Why would I own it - Do not own the song 'Match Made In Heaven' by Mohombi.

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter Five - Full Of Surprises**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

Okay everyone, here's the deal. You remember the day my… fiancé proposed, on July 1st aka my birthday. Yes, well it is now months later when he did it. I'm currently at Fairy Hills with all the girls.

It was Mira's idea and Gray immediately agreed to it. Not that I don't like the idea. It's just I thought it wouldn't be so early. I've been timid lately, because of the event that's occurring.

You wanna know what the event is? Drum roll please… I'm getting married to my one and only love, Gray Fullbuster. I make it sound like it's so dramatic, right? I can hear that blue cat just agreeing if he heard. _Aye!_

Now that it's only a few days away I've been on alert like 24 7. People are telling me to calm down, and just relax, it's going to be fine…

But I can't! For goodness sakes I just can't relax or be fine. They aren't getting married in a few days, are they now? I didn't think so.

I already know that I _have _to calm down and I _have _to relax. My consciences have been scolding me about that so don't you people start.

Let's start again… Breath in… and out. And in… and out.

Okay. I am Lucy Hearfilia damn it. I shouldn't be going insane, I should be all composed. I can get through this. I have the girls by my side, so why can't I.

.

.

Wah! I can't do this. Not without Gray! Come back already!

Gray went on a mission with some of the guys because he wasn't the one planning this _and _he had already gotten all his things for the wedding.

"Gray~!" I cried out.

The girls turned to look at me. I felt their eyes on my back but ignored their looks. I heard footsteps coming closer. If only it was Gray…

"Lucy, you really do need to relax." Ezra put a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered at her touch.

"Yes Lucy-san. It'll be okay." Wendy smiled.

Gah! That's the only thing everyone has been saying. It's okay. Try to relax. You'll be fine. Stay calm.

I can't! I can't! Can't you see that I just can't!

Mira already planned the wedding to be at Caldia Cathedral and the reception followed after at none other than the guild. I'm guessing that they already sent out the invitations too.

I didn't even get to see how they look… Meanies! I thought this was my wedding? And Gray's. Lisanna and Bisca were on invitation duty. They said the main colours for the wedding were blue and white.

Great choice! My favourite colour is white and I know that Gray loves the colour blue. I haven't even seen how the guild looks like _or _Caldia Cathedral. All I know is that it is a blue and white theme.

Gee thanks for the memo everyone…

And because I can't see any of it til the day, I had to stay at Fairy Hills. Wait, more like I'm imprisoned in Fairy Hills. Oh when will my prince come and rescue me from this place. I huffed.

Mira was the one who had the idea so she's in charge of _everything_ and I mean _everything_. She said that everything has to be perfect. 100% perfect. She even pulled out her _Demon Persona_ to show that she was actually serious.

I shuddered when I saw it, I nearly got a heart attack as well; nearly. I even made blood come out from Gray's skin because I was so scared. Hehehe sorry Gray…

Gray said that he'll back in a week. So he should be back tomorrow? My fitting session is tomorrow… So I won't be able to be with him than. Hmm… I guess I'll still have 3 days, than it's the wedding.

Plus lately I've been really clingy to the said Gray. Oh yes I have. Not that he's complaining about it. You would see us together most of the time. I have never left his side for the past few weeks.. Make it months.

Juvia was on _love rival_ mode the whole way through. I can't believe that she still has feelings for _my _Gray.

Whoa! What's wrong with me? I'm even getting all defensive about it. This wedding thing really is stressing me out. Even though it's my wedding, I'm the one stressing out. I shouldn't be.

This should be the most precious days of my life. I'll finally be a married woman. And with a hot and sexy man, if I may add. I wouldn't dare to say it out loud though. Oh no, I wouldn't really admit it in front of _the_ person. I can just see what he would do if he heard my seductive words. He would pull up that sly-evil-sexy grin of his, I just know it.

That sly-evil-sexy grin of his makes me melt in a flash. My eyes go blurry and everything is just a haze. How does he do it?

"So when is my fitting session?" I said, I already knew but the silence in here was irritating.

"Tomorrow I think…" Mira said while making some food.

Yes! I'm starving. God, I sound like Natsu…

The only thing that is making me calm well not really calm, excited I should say, is the fitting session. I get to pick out a beautiful white dress.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY~<strong>

Yay! Time to get ready! I'm getting my white dress! Why is everyone still sleeping?

"Hey get up! We're going to my fitting session! Let's go!" I called out.

I got my own room while I was here. Had a quick shower and put on a white shirt with black stars in the corner and a white skirt. Even though I don't need to I still do it just in case. So I put on my belt and attach my spirit keys to it. I put my hair to the side with a white ribbon and headed down to the kitchen.

Mira was already there. As expected from the white haired beauty. Lisanna and Levy-chan also. Trailing behind was Wendy and Charle, Cana, Bisca, Juvia and really surprising a still sleepy Ezra.

"Someone's still sleepy…" I whispered to Levy-chan. She giggled.

Quickly eating and quickly cleaning up we were off to the store to get my dress. Mira had to be there, of course. Levy-chan, Lisanna, Wendy and Charle tagged along too. The others stayed back; I'm guessing still more preparations for the wedding.

I looked around to many, many dresses. Different styles, sizes and colours. They all looked so beautiful. I kind of gawked at the sight. But Lucy Hearfilia does not _gawk_, she is just mesmerised.

I tried out quite a few. They were nice but not nice enough… I had to get something—

"Oh my god…"

There it is. The perfect dress. Oh what more could I ask for. A simple white gown yet very attractive. Tight at the body, the beads on it gave it so much sparkle. The bottom part flowed out nicely. They back of the dress trailed back. Good, I like.

When I opened the curtains so that Mira and the others could see, their faces were just blank. I mean stunned. I had to hold it up while I walked out.

"It's perfect!" Mira clapped her hands in delight.

"Wow! Lu-chan you look really pretty!" Levy-chan beamed.

"Very beautiful! It suits you, don't you think?" Lisanna smiled.

"Ah Lucy-san looks really good. I wonder how Gray-san would react when he sees you?" Wendy laughed.

Charle gave an approving nod and a small smile.

I blushed at their compliments. Hmm yes. What would Gray think of how I look? Too bad he has to wait for the day to come…

Now that I found my wedding dress, I need another one for the reception. Maybe a blue and white? Or just blue?

I took off the dress and went to search for the second one. None that I like. None caught my eyes. Until Levy-chan, Lisanna and Wendy brought one to me.

Now that's what you call _Kawaii_. A white coloured gown with, one strap on the right shoulder, and a thick bright blue coloured ribbon tying around my torso and ending up as a bow at the back._Drop dead sexy_. I mean, very appropriate. I laughed at my statement.

"I love it!" I hugged the three, surprising them. They returned the hug and smiled at me.

"Well, try it on!" Mira said eagerly from behind us.

"Very innocent looking…" I heard the owner of the store say. I quietly smiled.

I took the dress and ran to the changing rooms. Carefully putting it on, it went around my body nicely. I straightened it out before pushing the curtains aside and walking out like a super model.

I heard the girls applauding at my stunt and I gave out a laugh.

Mira had paid for the two gowns even though I said that Gray had already given me money to pay for the things. But she insisted, so I let her. You really _can't_ win a fight with a _Demon_.

We took a tour around the town; it was like I hadn't been here in ages. I bought quite a few sweets and then headed back for Fairy Hills.

I straight away went back to the room I was using and fell on the bed. Ah I'm so tired. Exhausted. Putting on dresses for a while hurts your arms. I stretched them into the air.

I sighed. My prince will finally save me from this place. I just have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray POV<strong>

Damn these idiot mages. It's been like about a week since I've been on this mission. It wasn't suppose to take this long. Because of those idiot mages, well what they call themselves. The Powerful Mages? As if! Sure they know magic but the way they use it is like so retarded.

Now because of them I'll be coming back a bit later. Mira had said this really awesome event and I couldn't deny it. Me and Luce, married. Ah I can't wait!

Lucy Heartfilia Fullbuster.

Mrs Lucy Fullbuster.

Mrs Fullbuster.

Mr and Mrs Fullbuster.

They so work! I'm getting pumped, oh great I sound like the idiot Flame head. Yes, I'm on a mission with him and Elfman, Jellal, Alzack and Gajeel. An all boys mission, pretty cool huh. Oh I forgot and Happy and Lily.

Mira and Freed… The lovey couple had already organised my things for the wedding. So Mira suggested that I go on a mission to pass time. She said it would only be a week, yet it has been a week and a day. Damn you idiot mages!

I can beat up these idiots right now and be on my way back to Magnolia, but that would take me another day… So I'll get back… In three days to spare. Yes! More time with Luce! Now I get to spend three days with Luce before the big day. Cool!

No, wait. Gah the train ride home takes a while. Tch now it's only two days. Sorry Luce, you have to wait another day for me. I know that she's still waiting for me. Mira said that she had to stay at Fairy Hills because she wasn't allowed to see how the guild looked like or Caldia Cathedral.

And I have a feeling that she's not enjoying being stuck there. It's like she's a prisoner and it's her wedding. And mine. Did you know Lucy's nails cut through my skin cause she was scared like hell, when Mira pulled out her _Demon Persona_? I can still feel the pain in my arm.

I sighed. That's it no more running around chasing these bastards. I have to get back right now!

"Let's go!" I yelled out and charged to them.

The guys were right behind me. "Circle them!" I heard Jellal shout. We all nodded.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Icicle lances shout out quickly from my magic circle.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled, letting out a massive spinning flame.

"Sword of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel yelled after him.

"Beast Arm: Black Bull!" Elfman roared.

"Guns Magic: Tornado shot!" Alzack fires his bullets to the mages.

"Heavenly Beams!" I saw bright yellow beams come from Jellal's big magic circle. He really is powerful.

"Aye!" Happy yelled knowing we have defeated them.

We took them back to the Mayor. Half of the money from our reward was taken away due to the damage we caused while defeating the mages.

Bowing in apology and saying our sorry, we headed to the train station. I let the guys have my share of the money. I didn't need it any ways…

* * *

><p><strong>EARLY MORNING~<strong>

It's now about 6 in the morning and the guys have finally made it back. Mira told them that they had to keep an eye on Gray, because he wasn't allowed to see the guild and Caldia Cathedral. So taking the long way back to Fairy Hills made them even more tired.

Jellal knocked on the door. It was until a few minutes later they heard footsteps approaching the door. It was Lisanna clad in her pink pyjamas. She hid behind the door a bit.

"Welcome back!" She smiled.

"Good to be back…" Alzack murmured as he walked inside quickly, maybe wanting to find Bisca.

"Where's everyone else?" Jellal asked as he sat down, exhausted.

Lisanna yawned. "Still sleeping, of course. It's only 6." She headed back upstairs. "You guys can sleep down here…" She said first.

"Yeah alright." Natsu groaned.

While the guys made themselves comfortable on the couches Gray headed upstairs. Quietly walking pass each room, he found the room Lucy was in and carefully creaked the door open and walked in.

Lucy was still snoozing quietly. He smiled at her and brushed the hair off her face. Going out to take a quick shower he came back in only a few minutes. Gray went on the other side of Lucy and put a hand to her waist.

And then he too was asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>NEARLY 11AM~<br>**

The girls had finally woken up. They all headed down to the kitchen. Passing the living room they see all the guys sleeping.

Jellal was passed out on the chair, his body sagging off it a bit. Natsu and Happy laid helplessly on the ground. Elfman took up the couch, with Alzack by the side and Gajeel was lying on the wall next to Lily.

The girls giggled at them and left them. Mira started on making breakfast, with the help of her sister.

"Oh? Where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked noticing that her best friend wasn't down yet.

"Still sleeping…" Cana answered.

"With Gray-sama…" Juvia sobbed.

Levy made the shape of an _O_ with her lips.

Mira giggled. "Let them be. Lucy was pretty tired when we got back yesterday."

"Yes, we should. She doesn't have anything else to do…" Ezra replied.

They all nodded and went back to their business.

A few hours later the guys had woken up and straight away made their way to the kitchen.

"Gah! I'm hungry! Mira! Can you make some food?" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" Happy's stomach grumbled.

"Ask Lisanna. I'm busy." She called back.

Natsu sighed. "Lisanna! Food please!"

Lisanna came down from up stairs. "Okay, okay Natsu! Be patient." She scolded.

The bickering downstairs was pretty loud and had woken up an annoyed Lucy.

"Hmm? Why are they so loud? It's too early…" She yawned and turned her body, touching something in the process.

Lucy went on alert and opened her eyes to see what it was.

"Gray?" She whispered. Lucy brushed the hair off his face. "Welcome back…"

She laid back down and kissed his lips. Already full awake she couldn't sleep, so she just lay there gazing at her prince, awaiting him to open his enchanting dark blue eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day was spent just like yesterday. Staying in bed til the afternoon, getting up for dinner in the evening at back into the room. Well it wasn't like they could go anywhere else. The others were preoccupied with other things too, so it was just the two of them.<p>

Last night when the others went out to the guild it was only the two of them once again. Bored like crazy they decided to have some fun while the others were gone.

They did things that you wouldn't be able to do while it was a full house. Made different types of sweets because Lucy wanted them so bad and nearly broke a window or two while throwing a ball around.

Seeing that it was kind of late they headed back upstairs and into their room. Gray closed the door behind him and pushed Lucy up against it.

"Gray?" She breathed.

His sly-evil-sexy grin graced his perfect face and Lucy blushed hard. She bit her lip stopping a moan to come from them. He raised a brow at her act, disappointed. He took her chin to his face and he blew hot air in her ears making her bite her lip once more. The moan trapped once again.

Gray gave another disapproving look. Taking her from the door he pushed her onto the bed. A gasp escaping from the girls lips.

He hovered above her, that sly-evil-sexy grin of his upon his lips again. Lucy turned her face away from him. He put his hands in each side of her head.

"Lucy… What are you doing?" He whispered, huskily.

No answer came from the girl as a shade of red covered her cheeks. Seeing that her head was to the side he took the opportunity to make a move to her neck, sucking it gently. She gasped yet again, but not the sound the boy wanted from her.

Gray moved one of his hands to her body. Running it up and down her legs, he slid it under the girls top. A shiver made its way to her.

Still no sound from her. _'So you wanna play, Lucy? Trying to play hard to get. I can roll with that.'_ Gray smirked.

He moved up her body to her ear and blew some more hot air and loving words. He managed to make her start panting from all this torture. Though she was still hanging on.

Her breathing became faster when he moved up her body. One of his legs brushed against her womanhood.

"Ah…" Lucy exclaimed. Gray looked to her face which was pink. He smiled to her and went back to his torture.

He licked the shell of her ear, making her tingle. Then he started nibbling it.

Finally getting a moan to come from her lips, he smirked.

"You wouldn't have to go through all this if you would have done it in the first place." He caress her warm cheeks.

"What if I didn't mind the torture?" She too smirked.

The question took him off guard and he was found on the bed, with Lucy pressed above. She made circles on his toned chest and purposely brushed a leg on his manhood.

Earning a groan to escape from his lips. Lucy grinned with triumph. She moved up his body and started placing butterfly kisses on his cheek, jaw, neck and body before going back up once again.

Lingering her lips on his jaw. His breathing became heavy and she loved it when she could do things to him like that. It shows that she really _can _take control.

Twirling her fingers in his black hair she crashed her lips to his. Gray's hands that were gripping onto the sheets came to her slim body, pushing her closer.

Lucy pulled back out of breath. "Ah…"

Not giving her enough time to get her breath back he pushed his lips to hers.

"Hmm." She cried out, as she gripped tighter to his hair.

Lucy pulled away, followed by saliva. They panted heavily. She took her hands from his hair to his shoulders.

She put her head to his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you Gray." Even though she knew it already, she just loved to say it.

Gray put a hand to her back and he gripped tightly to her top. "I love you too Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>WEDDING DAY~<strong>

If it was now early morning and Mira and some of the others had barged in Lucy's room. Not even caring that-

One, Gray had only boxers on.

Two, Lucy was only covered up with the bed sheet.

Three, the two were tangled together.

And when I said some I meant some of the boys as well.

A loud pitched scream was heard through the town. Lucy threw whatever she could to the guest who had barged in on her and Gray.

The guys ran out in a hurry, while Mira scolded her to hurry up and get ready. She sighed and looked to Gray who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Today's the day." She put her arms around his neck.

"Today's the day." He repeated putting a hand to her waist.

After getting ready the soon to be married couple walked down the stairs, touching the bottom floor Lucy was grabbed by Erza and Juvia.

"Kya!" She screamed and quickly grabbed onto Gray's shirt. Gray's eyes widen and he quickly took hold of her body.

"What are you doing to her?" He glared.

"Gray-sama cannot see Lucy-san til she walks down the aisle." Juvia said, shyly.

"Mira had said… So you can let go of her, because Jellal and Freed will be taken you too." Ezra explained.

Gray loosened his grip on her but still held on. "Okay…"

He kissed her before they went out of the place. "See you later." She smiled.

He returned it and waved.

* * *

><p>A few hours left til the time Lucy walks down the aisle. People had already started arriving. Lucy had finally gotten to take a look at the place too. It was a blue and white themed like Lisanna and Bisca had said.<p>

Blue and white materials hanged neatly across the walls, white roses and blue Flowers stood on pillars and more decorations were put up as well. Lucy was waiting in one of the rooms. Mira had gone off to get her dress while she waited.

Mira had arrived with Lucy's wedding dress in hand and motioned Lucy to the changing room. Lucy quickly went in and closed the curtains.

Seconds later Lucy pushed them away in an instant, shocking Mira in the process.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Mira gasped.

"S-Sorry Mira. I have to use the bathroom." Lucy put a hand to her chest.

"Ah yes, okay than. Be quick!" Mira pointed to the bathroom.

Lucy nodded and quickly went in.

.

.

"Come on Lucy…" Mira said to herself.

The doors opened and Lucy came out, her face slightly red.

"Sorry for taking long…" Lucy went back into the changing rooms.

"It's fine." Mira insisted.

After changing Lucy summoned Cancer to do her hair. He put her hair into a bun with white pearl pins holding it up, some light make up and Mira finished it off with the white veil.

A knock on the door was heard and Mira went to open it.

"Lucy!" "Lu-chan!" "Lucy-san!" The girls called out a made their way in.

They all gasped at the same time. Tears started to fall from their faces.

"So beautiful…"

"You look like an Angel!"

"I can't believe you're getting married."

"Congrats!"

Compliments flew out and Lucy started to cry.

"Aw Lucy! Don't cry or else you'll make us cry." Lisanna hugged her followed by all the other girls.

Lucy giggled. "Well, we'll be waiting for you. See you later." Levy smiled.

Saying their goodbyes to Lucy they headed out.

"Come on Lucy it's time." Mira took Lucy's hand and moved her to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see her father.

"Father?" Lucy gasped.

"Lucy… You look beautiful, just like your mother." Mr Heartfilia smiled and took Lucy's hand.

She pulled up another smile her cheeks stained with tears.

* * *

><p>A soft tune started playing as Wendy the flower girl skipped down the aisle dropping white and blue petals along the way. Happy and Charle flying in the air, also doing the same.<p>

The bridesmaid and the groomsmen walked down the aisle, right behind. First there was Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Lisanna and Natsu, Mira and Freed, and Bisca and Alzack.

The entire bridesmaid wore the same outfit; a long white dress with, blue ribbons and white beads, a blue or white corsage on their right hand.

The groomsmen had on black suits with a blue flower pinned on the right side of their chest.

Gray was wearing a white suit. The blue flower pinned on the right side of his chest as well.

The music for the bride to enter started and the doors opened. Lucy and her father walked down step by step as the people sitting down stood up. Tears silently fell from her eyes.

Gray was awestruck. There was nothing more beautiful than his wife to be. She finally reached the end and her father kissed her forehead and went to his seat. Gray took her hand and she walked up the steps.

(**Note: **Sorry! I don't know the stuff that has to be said and all that, so we'll just skip to the last part)

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take this woman to be your lawfully wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" The priest said.

"Hell yeah I do!" Gray beamed, shocking the priest in the process.

The guild let out laughs. "Good going Gray!" Lyon smirked.

"That's a man!" Elfman pumped up his fists.

The priest cleared his throat.

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this man to be your lawfully husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" He repeated to Lucy.

"Of course I do!" She snapped, and then a grin broke out.

"Lucy?" Her father gasped shocked.

"That's Lucy, alright!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy whooped.

"Yeah… She's my wife!" Gray turned to her.

"I-I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may kiss the bride." He smiled.

Gray took his hands and carefully flipped back the veil. He smiled and put his hands to her cheek.

"Finally!" Lucy whispered and pushed her lips to his.

Gray's eyes widen, surprised on her moves.

"The wife is quite bold…" The priest said, amused.

Everyone laughed at her act and cheered.

Breaking off the kiss she turned to the crowd. Gray took her hand and they walked down the steps.

"Let's head for the guild everyone!" Mira shouted.

Stopping outside Lucy took up the bouquet in her hands. "Ready everyone?"

"Come on Lucy!" They shouted.

"1… 2… 3!" She threw it in the air.

Everyone there jumped for it. Happy caught it first but it slipped out from his paws when someone bumped him. Dropping the flower onto people, each person tried grabbing the flower but it kept bouncing away from their grasp.

It finally dropped into the hands of none other than Gajeel Redfox.

He hid his blush from the rest. Taking it, he moved it to Levy. The girls all squealed.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy took the flowers.

Smiling, she hugged it to her chest and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TAIL GUILD~<strong>

Already the night started with loud music, bright lights and cheers of the people.

The wedding cake was a three levelled white cake. It had a blue flower at the very top. In blue patterns on the second level had the letters, G L.

They had already cut the cake so, they all went back to dancing.

A tap on the microphone stopped everyone. It was Loke.

"Uh hi everyone. I just want to congratulate my lovely master, Lucy and dear friend, Gray for getting married, so Congrats." Loke grinned.

Cheers and claps were made.

"And I made this song dedicated for the two of them, please enjoy." Loke took the microphone in his hands.

"Come on." Gray took Lucy to the dance floor.

_You became mine on the first night  
>We became lovers at first sight<br>Funny how a blink of an eye can turn your life around  
>Wanna spend every tomorrow<br>With you baby nothing is impossible  
>Fly you to the moon at the front row<br>There's no limit, let's go  
>Sometimes we simply fall out<br>_

_But that don't change the fact  
>I'm tied to your love like heaven's chains<br>Always.._

_If you go, I go_  
><em>If you stay, I'll stay<em>  
><em>When you cry I'll try to put a smile on your face<em>  
><em>If you fall, we fall<em>  
><em>I will hear you call<em>  
><em>Always know that baby I am yours and you're<em>  
><em>mine, mine, mine<em>  
><em>We're a match made in heaven<em>  
><em>mine, mine, mine<em>  
><em>We're a match made in heaven<em>

_People turn around when we walk by_  
><em>You is so fly from a bird's eye<em>  
><em>We got the whole universe on our side<em>  
><em>From the very first night<em>  
><em>Every day we do is a love scene<em>  
><em>We were born February the 14th<em>

_Baby you're the reason why I'm falling_  
><em>Never felt so right<em>  
><em>Sometimes we simply fall out<em>

_But that don't change the fact  
>I'm tied to your love like heaven's chains<br>Always.._

_If you go, I go_  
><em>If you stay, I'll stay<em>  
><em>When you cry I'll fight to put a smile on your face<em>  
><em>If you fall, we fall<em>  
><em>I will hear you call<em>  
><em>Always know that baby I am yours and you're<em>  
><em>mine,<em>_ mine, mine_  
><em>We're a match made in heaven<em>  
><em>mine, mine, mine<em>  
><em>We're a match made in heaven<em>

_When it's written in the stars_  
><em>There's nothing that can take our love apart<em>  
><em>You were sent from up above<em>  
><em>That's the reason you beat in my heart<em>  
><em>Oh baby<em>

_If you go, I go_  
><em>If you stay, I'll stay<em>  
><em>When you cry I'll fight to put a smile on your face<em>  
><em>If you fall, we fall<em>  
><em>I will hear you call<em>  
><em>Always know that baby I am yours and you're<em>  
><em>mine, mine, mine<em>  
><em>We're a match made in heaven<em>  
><em>mine, mine, mine<em>  
><em>We're a match made in heaven…<em>

"Yeah go Loke!" People called out.

"Thanks everyone!" Loke bowed and made his way off the stage.

It was only about three hours til the reception was over. Lucy had asked Gray if they can go home now, because Lucy wasn't feeling well.

'_She probably drank too much…' _Gray sighed.

Telling Mira that they were leaving early, even though it was their reception, they waved bye and left. Mira's face was full of concern now.

Lucy left the lights off as she walked to her room and only turned on her lamp. She sat on the bed as Gray made his way to the bathroom.

Coming out he saw Lucy lying down already, her dress was still on. Annoyed, he nudged her awake.

"Eh… Gray… I wanna sleep…" She whined.

"I know, take off your dress first. You don't wanna wear that while sleeping. I'll go make some tea." He offered.

Lucy replied with a lazy nod.

Gray went to the kitchen, while Lucy undressed herself. Leaving herself with only a white cotton laced bra and matching panties, she found whatever was on the bed and put it on.

Gray came back with the tea seeing the dress already off he handed her the tea. She slowly took it and took sips from the cup.

Gray had only just realised that Lucy was wearing _his_ shirt and nothing else. He blushed then smiled. "Cute…" He whispered.

"Thanks Gray." She handed him the cup.

He only set it on the table and moved in with Lucy. Using one of his hands for supporting his head while, the other was wrapped around Lucy's waist. Lucy moved closer to him and sighed, feeling comfortable enough she dozed off.

He brushed the hair that was on her forehead and kissed her goodnight. Gray pulled up the comforter and turned off the lamp.

"Sweet dreams, my Angel…"

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING~<strong>

Lucy had woken up to the sounds of the birds chirping and the sun rays that filled the room. She smiled when she saw Gray still sleeping happily.

Then her smile turned into a frown as she clutched her stomach and ran for the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, she woke up Gray.

He immediately ran to the bathroom, banging on it.

"Lucy. Luce. Are you okay?" He panicked. "Open the door, will you!"

He heard her throw up and he tensed. Gray started banging harder. "Luce! Luce!"

A while later Lucy had finally opened the door, wiping her mouth from the water that hanged on her lips. Gray looked up from the bed and got her into a tight embrace. He put one hand to her head and the other tightly around her torso.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Gray panicked once again.

"G-Gray… I c-can't breathe…" Lucy gasped.

"S-Sorry Luce." He let her go. "So are you okay?"

"Yes, just sick from the stuff I had last night." She giggled lightly.

"Oh good. I thought it was something serious." He caress her cheek.

She held his hand there and relaxed into the hold. "Y-Yeah same here…"

"We got to go to the guild. You know we still left quite a few stuff back there, like the gifts people gave us and the wedding cake…" Gray explained.

"Huh? Oh yes, let's go right away." Lucy walked to her dresser.

After getting ready the newlyweds headed to their beloved guild. Opening the doors everything seem to be the same. It looked like they had already cleaned up before they got here.

Gray went off to Natsu who was with Gajeel and Jellal, whilst Lucy went to the bar to find Mira.

"M-Mira!" Lucy called out.

"Ah Lucy! How are you, feeling better?" She smiled.

"Y-Yes, thanks for asking." Lucy said.

"What's wrong? You don't seem yourself…" Mira asked.

"I-I need to talk to you…" Lucy pulled Mira to one of the rooms, quickly but was stopped by Gray.

"Yo, what are you doing Luce?" Gray asked curious.

"N-Nothing… I just need to tell Mira something. Wait here, okay." Lucy pecked Gray quickly on the cheek and closed the door.

Gray waited patiently for them. Curious of what was going on he tried to put an ear to the door.

He didn't hear anything for a few minutes then he heard something break and he just had to break down the door.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" He shouted.

He saw Lucy holding onto Mira, like she had just fainted or something. Gray looked beside them and saw a broken vase.

"What's going on?" He raised a brow.

"L-Lucy has to tell you something…" Mira muttered.

Lucy looked to Mira, she nodded and Lucy sighed.

Lucy pushed off Mira and fell into Gray's arms. He held her tight.

"I… Umm…" Lucy couldn't say anything.

She put her face down and started gasping. Gray shook her.

"Lucy! Get a hold of yourself!" He shook her again.

"Gray!" Mira gasped.

Lucy moaned and pulled her head up. "G-Gray…"

"Yeah Luce…" He whispered.

She started to cry and clutched onto his shirt for dear life.

"I-I… G-Gray… I'm… I'm pregnant…" She cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks once again to my reviewers: <strong>ShiningStellar, BeautyOfLies, TheDangelQueen, hinata3487, Owliness, AbigailMoonLIGHT, iLucyGray, LifeLive4Death, ehynjehl, MicheliaAlbaBloodyRoseGirlDie, Krystiiie, Sha-Xzeria-Scarlet, BlabberMouth141, Arisa20, NaLu xxxx, Akarui Nightshade, MichelDeV, Silver Tampi, LucyHeartfiliaFT

shortiix3


End file.
